l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Agasha family (Phoenix)
The original Agasha family was founded by a shugenja named Agasha, who was a follower of Togashi, the founder of the Dragon Clan, not Shiba. A great number of Agasha left the Dragon in 1131, when the maddened Hitomi was corrupting the clan and were taken in as a new family by the Phoenix Clan. The Agasha Defection After Togashi died fighting Fu Leng in the Second Day of Thunder, Mirumoto Hitomi took the leadership of the clan. Hitomi was being driven mad by the influence of Onnotangu and began killing all of the followers of Togashi who refused to take her name instead. The great majority of the Agasha family saw her madness and refused to take part in her destruction of her own clan. They left the traitorous Hitomi in the month of the Goat of 1131, and the Phoenix, who lost a great number of their own shugenja during the Clan Wars, were more than happy to take them in. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman In Gisei Toshi, the City of Sacrifice, the Agasha knelt before Shiba Tsukune. The Agasha Join the Phoenix (Dark Journey Home flavor) Within a week less than 10 Agasha stood with the Dragon. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 22 Hidden Emperor, p. 14 They had been given what were essentially the least productive and desirable of the Shiba provinces. The Burden of Power (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman The Two Agasha Not all of the Agasha left the Dragon, however. For almost twenty years, each clan had a family named Agasha. That changed at the end of the War of Spirits when Emperor Toturi I renamed the Dragon Agasha as the Tamori family by Imperial Edict in 1151. This was a concession into which the Emperor was forced as a part of his truce with Hantei XVI. The largely-defeated Hantei took great joy in having the Dragon rename one of their families after a man they considered to be a traitor. Fire and Air, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Within the Family The Agasha Mon The mon of the Agasha family is that of a dragon encircling a pomegranate. On the outside the pomegranate appears to be an ordinary fruit, much like an apple or a pear. When opened however the pomegranate reveals the many seeds contained within, each seed representing separate possibilities and a hundred different potentialities. Way of the Dragon, p. 30 Despite the obvious references to the Dragon Clan, the Agasha have not changed their mon since joining the Phoenix. This has done little to endear them to the other families. Interview with Rich Wulf Tattoos The average Agasha retained much of the family's old Dragon mindset and old traditions. During their gempukku young Agasha acquired their first, non magical, tattoo. They proudly exposed their tattooed skin, which sometimes was judged scandalous by the rest of Rokugan. Great Clans, p. 185 Politics Vassals of the Agasha The following are the known vassal families of the Agasha family: * Atsumaru family * Izaku family Agasha Daimyo The following were the leaders of the Agasha family since their joining of the Phoenix in 1131. Leaders of the Agasha prior to this point are listed with the Tamori family. Lands The lands the Agasha held were a generous gift from the Isawa, bestowed after their exodus from the Dragon Clan, despite the lands originally belonged to the Shiba. Experienced Isawa functionaries oversaw the minor day-to-day concerns of governing a province, so the Agasha were free to continue their science and magic research. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 16 These four provinces had limited farmlands, coastlines blocked by reefs and cliffs, and were closed off to the south by the Mountains of Regret. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 129 Provinces * Anshin province (Ag1) * Haimaato province (Ag4) * Mihari province (Ag2) * Omoidasu province (Ag3) Major Agasha Holdings * City of Remembrance * Kyuden Agasha Minor Agasha Holdings * Honored Treaty City * Zumiki-mihari See also * Agasha family (Phoenix)/Meta Category:Phoenix Clan Families Agasha * Daimyo Agasha Phoenix